


Purple and Silver

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Robert week 2017 [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Robert and Leyla are best friends - AU, Soft lads, matchmaker!Leyla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Robert weekDay 1: Write a romantic scene between your favourite Robert ship





	Purple and Silver

“I’m throwing a party and you’re coming.” Leyla announced, linking her arm through Robert’s.

“What? No.”

“You don’t get a say. And it’s fancy dress so wear something fun.”

“No.”

“Don’t be such a spoil sport. It’s a bit of fun. For Halloween. There will be free booze.”

“Tempting, but no.”

“I reckon you’d make a good Barney Stinson. You’ve already got the suits.”

“Barney? No. If I have to be anyone I’ll be James Bond.”

“Ross is going as James Bond. I’ll be Miss Moneypenny.”

Robert stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Leyla was his best friend and he loved her but her boyfriend was an idiot. He could see what Leyla saw in him, really, the guy was easy on the eyes, and even though he really did seem to care about her, Robert still wished she’d dump him and find a guy more worthy of her time. Though at the moment she seemed happy so he kept his mouth shut.

“Maybe I’ll go as Dr No then.”

Leyla raised an eyebrow at him.

“A bond villain? Really?”

“Consider it an act of protest. Because you’re making me come to your party.”

“So you’re coming then?”

“I thought I didn’t have a choice?”

“You don’t. And it won’t kill you to go out and have a little fun for a change.” Leyla told him. “You know what they say… the only way to get over someone…”

“Is to date his brother?” Robert teased and ducked when Leyla tried to slap him.

“Watch it.” She warned him and they both burst out laughing.

“I’m not looking for a boyfriend. Or girlfriend.”

“Who said anything about that? I’m talking about fun for one night. I could introduce you to my mate Priya. She just broke up with her boyfriend.”

“Thanks, but no thanks. Remember the last time you set me up with a friend?”

“What? You and the good doctor had fun didn’t you?”

Robert sighed. Hated to admit she was right. She’d set him up with Liam Cavanagh, a doctor and a friend of a friend. The guy was nice. Sweet, attractive, smart, fairly good in bed too… but boring as hell. Robert had ended it after a month or two.

“Come on, you’re finally free of the witch, you have to live a little.”

“How long are you going to refer to Chrissie as the witch? It’s been ages.” Robert said, amused. His ex -girlfriend Chrissie and Leyla had hated each other from the get go, and Leyla had nearly had a fit when he told her he’d been thinking of proposing to her.

Luckily for Leyla, and probably for him too, Chrissie and her ex had gotten back together and she’d dumped him. He wasn’t exactly heartbroken over it but it had given Leyla another reason to hate her. And to start her one woman mission of finding him someone new.

“For as long as I need to, to make sure you’re not going back there again.”

“Don’t worry, that’s not going to happen. Besides, I’ve got you don’t I? You’ll find me a date.”

“Too right. And I already have.”

“Oh? Your mate Priya?” Robert asked, trying to remember if he’d ever met a friend of Leyla’s named Priya.

“You’d like her… but no. I have a better idea.” Leyla said, the twinkle in her eye telling Robert she considered it her greatest achievement to date. “Aaron.”

“Aaron? As in Ross’ brother’s mate?”

“Oh you remember him?” Leyla asked innocently, knowing full well Robert had enjoyed the view at her housewarming party about six months earlier.

“Kind of. It’s been a while. Good-looking bloke, isn’t he?”

“Yeah and single. He’s your type, Rob.”

“Really now?”

Leyla nodded.

“Just leave it to me to fix your mess of a love life. Now let’s go find you an outfit for my party.”

***

It was the night of the party, Robert was on his way to Leyla’s house and he’d never regretted his life choices more. He’d ignored Leyla’s suggestions and decided Doc Brown from Back to the Future would be a fun costume. The fact that that decision had come to him after a little too much to drink and stumbling across the film on TV was beside the point.

He was dressed in a white lab coat with the radiation symbol drawn on it, light brown trousers and an aloha shirt that vaguely resembled the one Doc wore in the film, a pair of goggles and a stopwatch around his neck, yellow rubber gloves hanging from his pocket, and silver hairspray in his hair.

He looked like an idiot.

And it wasn’t even Halloween yet.

“There you finally are!” Leyla said happily when she spotted him coming in. She was wearing a long gold dress, looking stunning and Robert felt like an even bigger idiot. “Why are you dressed like this? I thought we’d agreed on suiting you up?”

Robert shrugged.

“I just fancied a change. I wear suits all week for work. What kind of fancy dress party would it be if I showed up in my regular clothes?”

“Ok, I’ll give you that.” Leyla said and grabbed his arm. “Aaron is around here somewhere, let’s get you a drink and go find him.”

Thankfully she’d gotten distracted from her mission to hook him up with Aaron and had left Robert to his own devices. He was chatting to Leyla’s friend Priya, when he noticed a guy in a red bodywarmer and denim jacket from the corner of his eye. He bit back a grin and excused himself from the conversation.

“Great Scott, Marty. You made it! All the way from 1985!”

“You what, mate?” The guy said when he turned around. Robert was happy to see it was Aaron.

“You’re Marty McFly right? Your costume. I’m Doc Brown. We match” He clarified when Aaron gave him a blank stare.

“Oh! Right. Yes. Sorry.” Aaron said and gave him a grin. “So where did you park the DeLorean, Doc?” He joked and Robert laughed.

“Damn, I knew I forgot something!” He joked and took a sip of his drink. “I should’ve probably gone for Marty instead of Doc. I would’ve looked like less of an idiot.”

Aaron laughed.

“This was a last minute thing for me, to be honest. I was supposed to be working tomorrow but my shift changed.” He explained. “And then Adam convinced me to come to this party.”

“I’m glad he did.” Robert said with a grin. “Makes this party a little more bearable.”

“Well… glad I could help.” Aaron said, taking a swig from his beer. “Long time no see.”

Robert nodded.

“Been too long.”

“Yeah.” Aaron agreed. “So, all alone tonight?”

“Looks like it. For now.”

“Really?” Aaron asked, small smile tugging at his lips. “So you’re out on the pull now?”

“Nah. I’m only here because Leyla made me.” Robert admitted. “She’s pretty dead set on fixing me up with you. Reckons you’re my type.”

Aaron snorted.

“Suppose you didn’t tell her then?”

“Didn’t want to spoil her fun.” Robert told him. The truth was, he and Aaron had been seeing each other for a while now. And he had spent the night at Aaron’s just two days ago.

Leyla was his best friend but there were certain things she didn’t need to know. The details of his sex life was one of those.

“How thoughtful of you.”

“What can I say, I’m a nice guy.” Robert grinned. “It’ll be a nice story to tell on our wedding day one day.”

Aaron laughed and Robert promised himself to do everything he could to make sure he laughed liked this every day they were together. He wasn’t joking about that wedding day. Not really.

They got talking and at some point Aaron admitted to only having seen the first Back to the Future film and only a handful of times. Something Robert took great offence at. Claiming all three were classics and it was a crime not to have seen them all.

“I just never got round to watching the other two!” Aaron said laughingly. “And I only got the idea for this costume because the film was on TV the other night and I caught the last 30 minutes or so of it.”

“Well… that’s where my inspiration came from too.” Robert admitted. “You know, I own the boxset, want to come back to mine for a marathon?”

Aaron smiled and drained his beer.

“Alright. Sounds fun.”

The walk back to his flat seemed to take forever. They fell into step beside each other, hands brushing and stealing glances. Robert struggled to find the right key and open his door. He felt like a teenager sneaking in after curfew.

“Well then. This is it. It’s not much but it’s home.” Robert said, when he realised Aaron had never been to his flat before. Somehow they always ended up spending time at Aaron’s flat instead.

“It’s a nice place.” Aaron said, looking around.

“Thanks. Want me to give you the grand tour?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.” Aaron said again, stepping closer to Robert. “There are more interesting things I can think of doing right now.”

“Oh? Like what?” Robert asked, arms snaking around Aaron’s waist.

Aaron replied by crashing his lips onto Robert’s and pushing him backwards until his back hit the door. It took Robert’s brain a few seconds to catch on to what was happening but then he happily kissed back and let his hands roam over Aaron’s back.

They were both slightly out of breath when they broke the kiss.

“Bedroom.” Aaron panted and let Robert lead the way.

The next morning Robert woke up to Aaron peppering kisses all over his back and shoulders and his hand rubbing circles on his stomach. He turned around and smiled.

“Morning.” He said and met Aaron halfway when the other man leaned in for a kiss.

“Morning.” Aaron replied. “Well. Barely. It’s around 11.”

“I don’t care. I have nowhere to be today.”

Aaron smiled.

“Neither do I. But I do believe you promised me a film marathon. Unless that was just a line to get me in your bed.”

“No, just a very nice side effect.”

“Well then, go make me breakfast and educate me on this cinematic masterpiece.” Aaron said, lying back down and putting his hands behind his head.

“Oh now he wants breakfast too.”

“Yep. That’s what you get for telling me you work in your sister’s restaurant.”

“Used to. I haven’t in ages.”

“So? Are you saying you’ve lost your touch?” Aaron teased, and laughed when Robert stole a quick kiss before rolling out of bed and vowing to make him the best breakfast he’d ever tasted.

Aaron got up a few minutes later and followed him into the kitchen, happily accepting the cup of tea Robert made him.

“We’re not eating in bed.” Robert warned him. “I don’t want crumbs in my bed.”

Aaron shrugged.

“Fine. But you’re probably going to have to change your sheets anyway.”

Robert gave him a confused look.

Aaron stepped closer to him and ran a hand through his hair. Still somewhat silver and hard from the coloured hairspray he’d used to complete his Doc look.

“Your purple sheets are purple and silver now” Aaron said laughingly.

Robert blushed, he’d forgotten completely.

Aaron kissed him.

“You’re adorable when you’re blushing.”

They made themselves comfortable on Robert’s sofa a little while later and Robert pressed play to start the first film. Though with Aaron leaning against him, warm and completely relaxed like they’d been together for years instead of a little over a month, it was hard to concentrate on the TV.

He grabbed his phone and typed out a quick text to Leyla.

_Party was great last night. You were right about Aaron. He’s definitely my type. ;)_


End file.
